


(Almost) Sleeping Behind A Couch

by Adopppp



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, They Watch the Terrifier and that movie is gorey as all hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopppp/pseuds/Adopppp
Summary: Don't watch the terrifier unless you want to see some fucked shit. Like dude, someone gets sawed in half, no censoring whatsoever!But Also i wanted to write Safita in which Nikita is scared(oh also they're engaged because i love this ship lol)





	(Almost) Sleeping Behind A Couch

"Woooaaaah dude. That's fucked."

"What happened? Did someone die!?"

Safiya chuckled and glanced down at Nikita, whose face was buried in her chest. Safiya ran her fingers through the woman's hair before pausing the movie. 

"Why don't I just rewind it so you can watch it yourself, honey?"

Nikita only buried her head farther into the large hoodie Safiya had on. Safiya simply rolls her eyes and grins before grabbing Nikita and turning her around so she's facing the TV. 

She gestured to the TV, and Nikita gaped at the scene at the woman being sawed in half by this fucked up clown-ass boy.

Nikita yelped and scrambled off the couch, landing on the floor. She dove behind the couch and yelled, "Oh my god, turn it the FUCK OFF!"

Safiya chuckled, but when she looked over the couch, she saw that Nikita looked...terrified. She was curled up, shaking like a leaf, and Safiya swore she heard some sobbing.

Safiya quickly turned the Tv off and hopped over the couch to sit beside Nikita. "Are you okay, Nikita? I'm sorry for putting that on."

Nikita uncurled herself and sat against the wall, her chest heaving. "No, babe, it's alright. I'm just being stupid and overreacting. That wasn't nothing."

Safiya curled her arm around Nikita and kissed her temple, before laying her head against her fiance's. Nikita intertwined their hands, and they sat for a few minutes, breathing softly.

Safiya moved Nikita's head so that they were facing each other, then leaned down to kiss Nikita passionately. When they separated, Safiya looked a bit sad. "I really am sorry for trying to make you look at that. I had no idea you'd be this scared. It was my fault."

Nikita nodded slowly. "I accept your apology. Thanks for understanding."

They sat for a bit longer, long enough for Nikita to begin to doze off. 

Safiya shook her a bit. "You can't fall asleep behind the couch! It's unsanitary!"

"You underestimate my raw power."

Safiya huffed, scooped up Nikita in her arms, and began to maneuver out from behind the couch.

"W-what are you doing?"

Safiya thumped up the stairs, careful not to drop Nikita. "I refuse to let you do something as disgusting as sleep behind the couch." She used her hip to open the door to their room. "Speaking of which, didn't I ask if you could clean behind the couch a week ago?"

Nikita looked off to the side nervously as Safiya placed her on the bed. "I thought... you wanted...to do that."

Safiya cocked her hip, and gave Nikita a "don't bullshit me" look. Nikita simply grinned and fell back onto the bed, only to sit up again when she heard the drawers being opened. She looked over and watched as Safiya began taking her shirt off to change into pajamas.

"Ooooooh, strip tease~"

Safiya promptly threw a shirt in Nikita's face.

Nikita pulled it off and threw it off to the side. "Why not, though?"

Safiya, who had pulled on an oversized T-Shirt, began shaking off her jeans while simultaneously digging through her drawers for some pants. "Because I said so."

Safiya heard the bed creak behind her, and she smiled when Nikita's arms wrapped around her waist. The smaller woman stood on her tip toes to put her head on Safiya's shoulder.

Safiya hummed and placed her hands on top of Nikita's, idly rubbing the engagement ring on her ring finger. Nikita placed a kiss to Safiya's neck and murmured "Please, Saffy?" 

Safiya leaned her head to the side, letting Nikita press a few more kisses to her neck, before turning around and softly pushing her away. "If you put some pajamas on and go to sleep now, maybe I'll give you your stupid strip tease in the morning."

Nikita grinned, but it fell off her face just as quickly. "You don't have to do anything you don't want for me, Saf. I'm just being stupid, ya know."

Safiya shook her head quickly, hugging her. "No, no! I swear it's okay! I'm not gonna do anything I don't want to, babe. I'd tell you if I was uncomfortable!"

Nikita nodded and kissed Safiya on the cheek, before quickly changing clothes, aware of Safiya's eyes on her. 

She turned and walked over to the bed, yawning a bit. Safiya was already on the bed, spread out over the top sheet, apparently trying to take up as much space as possible. Nikita shoved her right arm to the side, flopped onto the bed, and immediately rolled over to lay her head on Safiya's chest. 

She yawned once more before letting her eyelids fall shut, the rhythm of Safiya's deep breathing helping her relax.

"Are you mad you couldn't sleep behind the couch?"

Nikita had been almost asleep when Safiya asked the question. She opened one eye and looked up at Safiya, who looked genuinely curious. Nikita laughed a bit, but shook her head anyway. "Not really. I just knew you would carry me up the stairs, and I didn't want to walk."

"......"

"...Fuck you, Nikita."

" I thought you said tomorrow morning?"

"Go the hell to sleep."

Nikita howled with laughter at making Safiya frustrated, but settled back down to sleep.

Nikita fell asleep with a smile on her face, all thoughts of killer clowns that cut people in half chased away by Safiya's loving embrace.


End file.
